


Undressed

by Brenda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Thor was the only person Steve had ever met who made the act of getting </i>dressed<i> an erotic experience.</i></p>
<p>Or: Steve like's Thor's body a lot.  Like, <i>a lot</i> a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday fic for the lovely Viper!!! Thanks for being such an amazing person and better friend and loving Steve/Thor like I do. :D

Thor was the only person Steve had ever met who made the act of getting _dressed_ an erotic experience.

He leaned against the door of their bedroom and watched, fascinated and more than a little turned on, at the show Thor was unwittingly putting on in front of him. When he'd gone out for his run earlier, Thor had still been fast asleep in their bed, the soft cotton sheet barely covering Thor's ass, leaving miles of sun-kissed skin on display. Steve had been looking forward to sliding back under the covers and waking Thor up with a series of soft kisses along every knob of his spine, but coming home to _this_ sight instead? 

Well, it wasn't like he was going to complain about the change of plans. 

Thor stood in front of the closet, sliding a silk, sapphire-blue shirt – one that matched the flecks of darker blue in his eyes – over wide, strong shoulders. Long-tapered, callused fingers began the slow dance of buttoning each tiny button, hiding lightly furred skin and sleek muscles from view. Every movement unconsciously sensual, unbearably beautiful, making Steve's tongue dry and thick in his mouth. 

It really _shouldn't_ be as arousing as it was. Thor was _hiding_ his body, not revealing it. And yet, Steve couldn't tear his eyes away. He was sweaty and in desperate need of a shower, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his chest, his hair plastered to his scalp, but he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. 

Thor took his time pulling up butter-soft jeans that were molded to hard, thick thighs and the exquisite curve of his ass. The slight brush of Thor's fingers against his groin had Steve shivering, remembering all of the ways Thor had used his cock the night before to turn Steve into a mindless, hungry wreck. All of the ways that Thor had put that warrior's body to good use, fucking Steve all over the room and wringing orgasm after orgasm out of him until even he'd been sated and spent, and too tired to move.

He kept watching as Thor began rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing corded forearms in quick, efficient movements. It took all of Steve's willpower not to sink to his knees and beg to worship _just_ that bit of skin. He shouldn't be so hard, _especially_ after last night. But it didn't seem to matter, not if the heavy throb of blood in his veins was anything to go by. And really, who would blame him for wanting, even though he could still feel the stretch and burn from pleasantly used muscles? Could still feel all of the twinges and aches from where Thor had fucked him open with his fingers, then his cock? Every single thing about Thor was effortlessly seductive, a study in masculine grace. And Steve was hopelessly enthralled, Thor's most loyal subject, his most devout acolyte.

Thor finally finished with his other sleeve and glanced up, his smile warm and welcoming and more than a little wicked, as a knowing gaze raked over Steve's slouched form. "And what, exactly, is it that has caught your eye?" he asked, his voice a low rumble that sent shivers along Steve's spine. Two fingers played with the top button of Thor’s shirt, slipping it free from its confines. Exposing the hollow of Thor's throat and just a hint of collarbone.

Steve laughed and shook his head. He should have known better than to think that Thor hadn't noticed him standing there and watching. He'd probably heard Steve's footsteps before he even crossed the threshold of the front door.

Thor's eyes were alight with a potent mixture of amusement, mischief, and arrogance – catnip to every single one of Steve's senses, a dare that Steve had never been able to resist. He finally stepped into the room, stripping off his shirt as he walked, and all but preened when Thor's heavy-lidded look tracked over bared skin. Steve was finally used to all of the attention and interest his body garnered from other people now, but there was something about the way Thor watched him – like Steve was something extraordinary and rare, one of the legendary beings on Thor's homeworld come to life – that quickened his breath like nothing else. 

He came to a halt in front of Thor, still caught in the brilliance of that smile, the desire in that look. A handful of inches separated them, but neither made the move to close the distance. Not yet.

He brushed the backs of his fingers over the softness of Thor's beard, the touch whisper-light. A promise. "I was just wondering if you were really planning on wearing that shirt today," he remarked, his own smile returning as Thor tilted his head, seeking more of Steve's caresses. "It doesn't look very comfortable."

Thor glanced down to where Steve's straying fingers were now ghosting along Thor's throat, then back up into Steve's eyes. "This is the finest silk available in your realm," he replied, toying with the collar. Their hands barely brushed against each other – another promise – before Thor dropped his back to his side. "It's more than adequate to suit my needs."

Steve leaned forward and nuzzled at Thor's neck, breathed in his scent – rich, slightly metallic, not of this earth – and hungered, sore muscles and a shower long forgotten. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

Thor frowned, his brows furrowing in thought. He licked a tiny path across his parted lips, tongue flicking out to catch the bottom one before retreating. "Perhaps the blue is not a desirable color choice." Another button slipped free. "I should change."

Steve strayed down to look at those elegant fingers – capable of both wielding Mjölnir with violent precision and delicately playing Steve's body like a fine instrument – as Thor loosened another button. "I was thinking something in more of a natural earth tone," Steve suggested, and grazed his teeth along the pulsing vein just below Thor's jaw.

"Earth tone?" Thor's reply was just the right shade of breathless.

"Mmhmm." Steve's voice was muffled as he used his nose to nudge the silk aside so he could get at the juncture of Thor's neck and shoulder. Thor gripped the back of Steve's head, sliding through sweat-slick hair to keep him in place, and Steve was only too happy to take the hint. It wasn't like he wanted to move away, anyway. Not when there was all of this enticing skin to suckle and lave and taste. Not when there was the shuddering rise and fall of Thor's pecs tempting his fingers to seek and touch and explore. And definitely not when Thor placed his other hand over Steve's, directed him to the remaining buttons.

"Would you mind...?" Thor asked, polite inquiry not quite masking the slight shudder that ran through his body.

Steve hid his triumphant smile against sleek skin.

"Of course not," he murmured. Ever the helpful, attentive assistant. The pads of his fingers brushed against the soft, blond hairs of Thor's chest, his lips following along the same path. Gentle. Reverent. Teasing. He caressed the brawny slope of Thor's shoulders, down a sculpted back, and the shirt slipped off, a careless victim of Steve's hands. 

"Yeah, that's much more like it," he stated, once the wide expanse of Thor's chest was open to his perusal.

Thor spread his arms out wide and gave Steve an arrogant smirk. "You think so?"

Steve thought Thor should be naked every minute of every day, but he just shrugged and rested his fingers against his lips as if in deep contemplation. "Well...and, I mean, you're the expert on clothing here...but I think the outfit _could_ be better."

"Better, I see." Thor's nod was solemn. "And how, pray tell, would you manage that?"

It was hard to keep up the teasing, light tone through the haze of want pulsing through his body, but he thought he managed well enough. "You need an accessory. I've been told those really bring an ensemble together."

Thor peered at Steve through partially lowered lashes, another enigmatic smile flitting across his face. "And what accessory might that be...?"

Steve stepped into the heat of Thor's body, his fingers lightly resting along the button of Thor's jeans for a moment before popping it open. He licked along the shell of Thor's ear, trailed a series of kisses along a scratchy cheek, and ended by brushing his lips once, then twice, along Thor's. "What it's _missing_ is my lips wrapped around your cock," he breathed, and then dropped gracefully to his knees.

He barely gave Thor a chance to react before pulling the zipper down, baring Thor's beautiful, thick cock to his gaze. Thor wasn't all the way hard yet, which was perfect; Steve wanted to get Thor there himself. It only took a little bit of coaxing – light fingers toying with the heavy sac between Thor's thighs, using his lips to tug lightly on the short hairs at Thor's groin the way he knew Thor liked best, stroking nice and easy along the length until the temptation to taste – to _take_ – finally got to be too much.

His tongue unfurled along the thick, ropey veins of the underside, licking a deliciously slow path until he could curl the tip of it over the head, and _this_ was much, much better. Thor fully dressed, wearing each piece of clothing with a careless arrogance, was gorgeous, and made Steve's heart race. But Thor like this – flushed, aroused, chest heaving with every short breath, eyes so dilated the black all but swallowed the blue – was something beyond magnificent, and Steve should _always_ be sucking him.

He made a suction out of his lips, pushing down until he could taste tangy pre-come and musk in the back of his throat. The flavors filled his mouth, the heavy scent of arousal choking him in want, as he dragged Thor's jeans down until they pooled around his feet. Thor's fingers flexed, then tightened in Steve's hair, begging and commanding in two tiny gestures. _More_ , they seemed to say. _I want more_.

Steve allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he sucked and licked, lips and tongue sweeping along Thor's cock in bold, careless swipes. He filled his hands with Thor's hips, tugged until Thor took the hint and started moving, fucking Steve's mouth nice and easy, but still barely giving Steve any time to breathe between thrusts. He gently ran the edge of his teeth along sensitized skin on the next slide down, felt Thor's shiver reverberate throughout both of their bodies. Steve repeated the gesture, then soothed the scrape with his tongue and another tight glide of his lips. Thor's flesh heated under his hands, under his mouth, every point of contact burning white-hot, everything _exactly_ the way it should be.

His world consisted of nothing but this – Thor's harsh groans coinciding with every push of his hips, Thor's fingers tangled tight in his hair, Thor's hips flexing and driving forward as he sought that final push.

Steve felt the familiar tightening of muscle, the slight twitch in his mouth all the warning he needed before Thor was spilling inside him, Steve's name a sigh on Thor's lips. Steve moaned himself as heavy spurts of come coated his tongue and lips, lapped and sucked until every remnant was gone. Until the taste was just a faint, bitter-hot memory, one he filed away with all of the others, each one precious and jealously guarded. He slid back up Thor's body, touching and tasting at every point he could, and watched in pleased satisfaction as Thor's eyes blinked open and a sated smile curved those full lips.

" _Now_ I think you're ready to go out," Steve said, trailing his hands along Thor's back, and kissing the tiny beads of sweat from Thor's forehead. _Gorgeous._

"I shall be certain to consult you on my wardrobe choices from now on," Thor replied, with another one of those rumbling and full-bodied laughs, the sound affectionate, fond. He kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, and pulled Steve close to him, his arms steel bands around Steve's waist and back. Then he dropped his head on Steve's shoulder with a contented sigh, and Steve relaxed against him, also content.

He rested his cheek against the tangle of Thor's hair, and took several slow, deep breaths. He really did need a shower, but moving just seemed like a waste of time. It wasn't like he had anywhere to be. "I think I could fit you into my busy schedule," he said, wondering how soon they could start all over again.

Steve didn't even have to look down to know Thor was smiling. "I am most gratified to hear it."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Boop](http://boopifer.tumblr.com) and [Steph](http://stephrc79.tumblr.com) for looking it over.
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
